Like a Krill of Wolves
by Emmy Scribe Protra
Summary: Ratso thinks about his past, present, and future. And, of course, Valmont.


Like a Krill of Wolves

By the Great Em Girl aka Scribe Protra 

Summary- Ratso thinks about his past, present, and future. And, of course, Valmont.

A/N: This is part of a loooong series of mine. Just to clear things up, Cass is Valmont's daughter, Alex is Valmont's son, Bel is Valmont's twin sister. Phenix raped Valmont, got pregent, and dumped the kids with Bel. Phenix cursed Bel so Bel could not leave her home till Phenix died. After a mondo big battle between Phenix and Valmont, Phenix died. Bel then got Shendu out of Valmonts body. So here is where life takes off. 

         The proper name for a group of wolves is not a pack. Dogs are a pack. Wolves are a krill. Or maybe kill.  I never remember how to spell it.

         Anyway, once Chow mentioned how much like a wolf Valmont acts. I really must agree. He is all dangerous to the 'others' and all cuddly and protective of his 'krill'. Valmont is the alpha male, the top wolf, the leader. Me, Finn, and Chow just follow his lead. Gods, he's gorgeous. All elegant and stuff. I don't know the words that describe Valmont. Wolfish? Intense? I simple don't know.

         I know what people say about me. That I'm an idiot and stuff. He never said that directly to me. Sure, he said it to everyone when we failed to bring the talismans, but directly to me. No. Never. He'll never hurt me like that. I know I can trust him with it. He'll never, ever hurt me.

         Shendu is an entirely different story. Not one I really wanna talk about either. Cause Shendu isn't very nice and stuff.

         Finn, Chow, and I joined the Dark Hand at different times. I joined first. Actually, I'm Valmont's very first minion. I joined when Valmont was just starting. I never left either. Back when it was just me and Valmont, things were way different. We stole petty stuff. As Valmont put it, building up the empire. Also, we lived in a flat. There was one bed, a sometimes-working toilet, a leaking bath, two hard backed chairs, a very small table, and one dresser. So, we shared the bed at night. One night, Valmont started getting all kissy and stuff. Things just developed from there. The next morning we talked and agreed to keep it to just releasing tension. Not hearts involved. I mean it was just suppose to be sex. But noooo, I had to go and fall in love with him! Which leads me to Finn.

         By the time Finn joined Valmont had a pretty good thing going. I had absolutely no friends amongst the minions though. Everyone knew me as Valmont's fuck toy. They didn't see any other reason I'll still be there. I had trouble completing the simplest missions, and I liked watching cartoons. God I was depressed. Anyway, when Finn joined he noticed that. He went and befriended me anyway. I will always be grateful for that. 

         During Finn's first big mission, Valmont and I were stuck in a cave-in. He was bleeding really badly. The only minion left was Finn. I don't know how but Finn managed to get us out of there. I do remember some things though.

         I remember confessing my love to Valmont. I remember him being shocked. Then he got this really giddy grin. Then he kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I ever got from him. Then he fainted. I fainted about then as well.

         Oh, hey, did I ever tell you about Chow? Well, Valmont has this thing about harming kids and/or raping anyone. He tortured and killed a minion whom raped then killed a kid. So, here comes Chow, just escaped from an abusive dad. Chow had sold himself on the streets to pay for his mom's drug addiction when he was about seven.  Now he had just joined a Crime ring. Yea, Chow had a rough life. When Chow first arrived, he was scared of pretty much everything. San Fran's homeless, heights, birds, spiders, large men, water, Valmont. Finn managed to teach Chow to stop fearing most of that stuff. Finn failed at spiders and Valmont. Then Christmas came along.

         For that Christmas, Valmont gave me a belt, Finn got a new jacket he really wanted, and Chow got a stuff animal. However, this was no ordinary stuff animal. When Valmont was a kid, he had this stuffed animal. In fact, it had been in Valmont's family for generations. So, since Valmont thought he'd never see his kids again, he gave the stuffed animal to Chow. So now, Chow isn't nearly as afraid of Valmont.

         Today, I see Valmont laughing with his real family. He's got his son in his lap, his daughter is jumping up and down telling a story, and his sister is smiling as she serves everyone milk and cookies. God I'm jealous. I wish I could join them. But there's no place for me there. Chow found a spot as the adopted son. Finn, as the adopted son's boyfriend. Me, I'm just the comedy relief. There to amuse everyone will stupid childish remarks. Oh, and for some weird reason, tuck Cass and Alex into bed. Actually now that I think about, Bel and I seem to share the 'wifey' duties.

Bel cooks marvioulessly, I entertain the kids. Bel supplies the necessities for life; I help with algebra and science. We both do the cleaning. 

Sometimes I wonder if perhaps, just perhaps, Valmont might someday return my feeling. Cause after all these years, after Shendu, Chan and Phenix, I still love the man. And ya gotta have a happy ending, right?

Please?


End file.
